


Beneath the Trees

by lilith696



Series: Mine and Yours [2]
Category: Bandom, Carach Angren (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Metal, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Musicians, Somewhat cheesy I guess but whatever, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilith696/pseuds/lilith696
Summary: A romantic glimpse into the pair's relationship.





	Beneath the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> -English is my second language, any mistake you see is all mine.  
> -Feedback is life.  
> -Enjoy!

They had just finished a show and cleaned up, it was another festival held within the woods somewhere in Europe. Most of the people decided to go catch up on other band’s performances.

Dennis felt the woods call to him and left everyone to take a stroll in between the green trees.

Ivo noticed that the other had disappeared and looked around to see him walking into the woods. He walked fast towards him,

“Dennis!” He yelled for his lover. He had pleasure in calling the other man ‘his lover’ ever since the incident on the plane.

Dennis turned around and saw Ivo coming in his direction, he smiled widely at him and broke into a run, the drummer chasing after him, trying to get a hold of him, but the other was quick on his feet. 

Ivo leaned forward placing his hands on his thighs to catch his breath while the other was out of the drummer’s sight. They had gone deep into the wide woods where the sun made its presence known in several rays through the leaves of the tallest trees. 

Dennis could see his lover through the trunks; the blond was whipping his head around trying to find him. When the drummer was near to his hiding place, he sprang out and startled the other man.

Ivo’s heart was about to stop while his lover burst into uncontrollable laughter almost falling to the ground, he wrapped his arms around the narrow waist in time to steady the man and started to laugh along with him. 

When the laughter died down, Dennis wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, they had turned silent and were lost in each other’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful. You have the most brilliant eyes I have ever seen.” Ivo said then moved one of his hands from his lover’s waist to his cheek, caressing it softly then he pushed the long locks away from the face he adored,

“When I’m with you I forget myself, where I am and who I am. You’re the best thing that had ever happened in my life. You are my life.” He said softly, lost in the green gaze. 

“I never thought I’d ever love anyone as much as I love you. Everything I’ve lived before you is worthless, it means nothing without you in it.” Dennis replayed lost as well in the blue gaze.

Ivo smiled and placed a gentle kiss upon the brunet’s brow then whispered in his ear,

“I will never let you get away from me. I will never get you out of me.” 

He pecked his lover upon the lips,

“I”

He kissed him again,

“Love”

And again,

“You.”

Then he placed a final kiss on the man’s nose. 

Dennis opened his eyes and their eyes joined once again.

“You’re mine.” Ivo said.

“I’m yours.” Came the expected replay.

Ivo put his hands on either side of the singer’s neck and leaned closer to him. Their lips were inches apart, they could feel each other’ breaths. Ivo licked the red lips with the tip of his tongue then kissed them, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting the other man. He broke apart then laughed out of joy. He placed a hand on the other’s back, lowering him carefully into the ground and lying beside him on his side. His lover turned to face him and he caressed his face with the back of his hand, getting lost in the grayish green eyes again. 

He pushed the brunet into his back and climbed on top of him, rubbing himself against him. He kissed his neck and blew hot breaths over the wet spots, sending shudders down the lithe form.

Dennis felt his heart racing and breath laboring, his hands traveled down the blond’s back and sides, knees pressing at his hips. He moved his hand to the front of his lover’s pants and cupped over his hardening appendage. His other hand grabbed at the shirt and pulled the man down to lock lips with him then in a swift movement reversed their positions ending up astride the other. 

Ivo rid his lover of his shirt and lost his own, he placed his hands on the brunet’s hips, adjusting the perky ass right above his erection.

Dennis pulled one of the hands that were on his hips to his chest over his heart,

“My heart is beating for you.” He said, staring at his lover’s face.

“You’re the most beautiful beat in mine.” Was Ivo’s replay and Dennis reacted by kissing him passionately and rubbing his butt against the hard member.

He moved down the muscular body, placing kisses and love bites starting from the neck, across the chest and down the flat stomach. He unfastened the man’s jeans when he reached them and pulled them off. 

His fingers circled the large cock and he drew in closer to eat it. He licked it up and down a few times then placed his lips around the head, licking at the slit. He sank it deeper inch by inch, letting it stretch his mouth open and fill his throat. He worked his head, sucking deeply and enjoying the taste. He lathered the girth with spit as he let it go, licked it all over then sank down on it again.

Ivo was enjoying the blowjob so much; he could feel his lover’s enthusiasm and adoration through the movements and knew that if he let the man go on a while longer then he would definitely cream the hot mouth. So, he sat up and pulled the singer to him by the hands, he reversed their positions again and stripped the man naked.

He positioned him on the knees and sucked his fingers, sinking one inside while his other hand stroked the hard dick. He felt the brunet pushing against his hand and sank another finger in then a third. He worked his finger in and out and heard his lover moaning loudly when he brushed over his sweet spot. He moved his fingers away and held his cock, lubing himself with spit then slowly started to inch inside the singer until he was fully sheathed. 

He gave his lover some time to adjust then started to move, building a slow rhythm and enjoying the fact that he was joined as one with the man he loved. He delivered deep slow thrusts, relishing in the feeling of the singer moving his whole body back to meet his. Their soft moans and pants getting lost in the chilly breeze under the green trees.

He took his cock out and pulled the singer up to his feet, urging him to rest his hands on the tree trunk before him, then he re-entered the hot channel, grabbing the hips in front of him and picking up the pace, moving faster and harder. He came inside of his lover in heated spurts, filling his insides with seed. He rested his head along the stretched back, catching his breath then turned the man to face him, slamming his back against the trunk,

“Gods! What have you done to me?”

He didn’t expect an answer and went down on his knees in front of the brunet, taking the hard flesh into his mouth. He pushed his fingers inside the slick hole again, moving them along with his mouth. Dennis came inside his mouth with a loud shout and sank down to the floor facing him. Ivo kissed his lips and pulled him along to lie on the ground, the brunet lying his head upon the muscular chest,

“I love you.”

“I love you so much more.” Ivo replayed and wrapped a protective arm around him staring up into the moving green leaves and patches of blue sky.


End file.
